Don't Move
by Lovr not a Fighter
Summary: Derek and Casey get into a photo war however Casey has no idea of the real reason why. Dasey!
1. Chapter 1

**AN- hey this is my first dasey so if they seem a little OCC sorry! I tried my best. this is the first chapter and i hope there will be more but first i need some feed back. Love ya and reveiw, Caity-Lyn**

**Disclaimer- I do not own LWD**

Don't Move

Chapter 1

A cry of Derek could be heard throughout the house. Casey had just entered her room to find all her bras now replacing her curtains in the window. She quickly ran over and took them down. She spotted a couple guys around Edwin's age that had been staring at them in awe. She shook her head wondering how anyone could be so immature. Then she remembered the task at hand and spun on her heel to head to Derek's room. She was so angry she did not knock just barged in without thinking ranting. She did not think that she should have knocked until she noticed what Derek was doing and who he was with. Casey blushed and gathered herself calmly stating, "Derek can I see you in my room please? "

Derek just shrugged and followed her out of the room, calling see ya in a minute over his shoulder to the blonde bimbo sitting on his bed. Casey started ranting with Derek only partially listening. In the end all he really heard was don't do it again yata, yata, yata the usual talk. Finally he cut her off telling her he had to go back to Stacy. Casey scowled and told him her name was Ginny. Derek decided to grant this a like I care look as he walked out of the room. Casey sighed and plopped back on her bed _how will I ever get through to him?_ She wonders.

The next morning she is woken up to a flash. Casey rubs her eyes and sees Derek sitting at the foot of her bed with a camera in hand. He had just taken a picture of her. Casey gave her usual war cry of DEREK and gets out of bed to chase him around the house trying to get the camera. As she was running she caught a glimpse of her reflection. Casey stopped dead in her tracks. The image in the mirror was terrifying. Her hair had been gelled and styled to look like a lion's mane. Derek had used her eye shadow to color all around her eyes making her look like a raccoon. Then he had painted fake blood in two lines coming straight from the corners of her mouth. Derek had taken this a step further now she did not want to kill him she needed to kill him!

Casey charged towards Derek's room to find it locked. She looked at the clock to see she only had 5 minutes to get ready so Casey decided that Derek could wait until after school. Casey rushed to the bathroom and washed her face, brushed her teeth, jumped into the shower, and fixed her hair. When she finished she had a minute to go until school started. Casey ran into the laundry room and threw on the first things she found.

When Casey got to school everyone was staring at her weirdly but Casey was too frazzled to care. SHE HAD TO GET TO CLASS AND FAST! Casey ran to her locker threw her bag in then sprinted down the hall. Casey made it into the classroom with a second to spare. She threw herself into her seat then warily placed her head on her desk. However as soon as she put her head down the teacher came in and she had to sit up.

Class went by in a blur and when the bell rang everyone ran out. Casey finally got out behind the mass of rushing students. When she got in the hallway Casey heard a little gasp from behind her. Casey whirled around to find Emily standing there gaping. Emily opened her mouth to speak but Derek interrupted her. Derek came up snapping pictures of me liked a crazed fan. I was about to tell him to buzz off when he finally spoke.

"Love the new look Case." He said with a smirk. Then for the first time that day I noticed what I was wearing. I was in a tight black skirt that was super short on me because it was Lizzie's! However even worse was my shirt. I was wearing DEREK'S shirt! It was so long it covered Lizzie's skirt completely and it appeared I was just wearing Derek's shirt. _This is why I got the wolf whistles. This is why everyone is staring at me weirdly. But that is not the worst part. Derek has both the picture from this morning and the one he just took on that camera. If those pictures get out my life is ruined. _Were the thoughts going through Casey's mind.

Emily noticed that Casey was not going to do anything so she took charge. Emily took both Derek's and Casey's hands and pulled them into an empty classroom. When all three were seated Emily turned to Derek and simply said, "Why?"

Derek threw his hands up in the air and said, "Was not me! All the credit goes to Case!"

Emily throws him a skeptical look and turns to Casey, "Your turn to explain."

"Derekpaintedmyfaceandtookapicturesoichasedhimandthatmademelatesoijustthrewonclosestclothesandnowilooklikeahooker" Casey blurts out without even taking a breath.

Emily looks at her with sympathy. Derek just stares at her. "WHAT?" he demands.

Emily rolls her eyes and translates. "Derek painted my face and took a picture so I chased him and that made me late so I just threw on closest clothes and now I look like a hooker"

"You understood that?" Derek asks Emily in awe.

Emily deemed that not worthy of response and turned back to Casey. "Case I have a extra shirt in my locker but we do not wear the same size pants so you will have to stay in the skirt." With that she turned on her heel leaving Derek and Casey all alone in a dark classroom.

The room was full of an awkward silence. Neither spoke they just stood there in the dark waiting. Finally Casey broke it.

"Why are you still here?" she questioned.

Derek did not know how to respond so he just snapped a photo and left a bemused Casey standing there dazed. _Why does he keep doing that?_ Casey asks herself as she watched him slink out of the room into the bustling hallways.

Then Casey realized that by the time Emily returned she would be really late and there was nooo way she would go to class like this! Casey sighs and resolves, one_ missed day of school won't hurt. Derek does it all the time and he never gets in trouble! Wait did I just compare myself with Derek? _Casey shudders and sits down on a desk preparing to sit out the rest of the school day.


	2. DEREK

**AN- hey sorry about the delay lost my fanfiction privileges for a bit but I'm back! **

**Disclaimer- Caity-lyn (3****rd**** person LOL) does not own LWD and the website is sooo fake! **

**Last chapter **

Casey sighs and resolves, one_ missed day of school won't hurt. Derek does it all the time and he never gets in trouble! Wait did I just compare myself with Derek? _ Casey shudders and sits down on a desk preparing to sit out the rest of the school day.

**Chapter 2**

Casey jumps as someone opens the door. She turns to see Emily walking in with a shirt in hand.

"Sorry it's so late Case," she says with a small smile.

"Whatever I decided to skip. Can I have it?" she asks, just wanting to get it over with.

Emily looks shocked and handed the shirt over. Emily gave her a sheepish look as she handed the shirt over.

"It may be a little small it's from last year!" Casey rolls her eyes and grabs it to put it on. Emily turns around as she put it on. Once it was on Casey gasped. She was in a skin tight red shirt that showed her stomach. Emily laughed and said, "I warned you!"

Casey just shook her head and went back to her desk in the corner. The bell rang and Emily jumped she gathered her stuff and waved at me as she rushed towards her next class. Casey tried to call after her but it was too late

Casey was complaining to herself, _Great either way I look like a Bimbo this is great._

Casey picked up a book and began to read. Hours flew by and it was the final bell by the time she looked up. Casey gathered her stuff and started walking towards the door. All the sudden Derek busts in and takes a picture.

"What the heck are those for?" Casey practically screams.

"guess you will have to wait and see," says Derek with a smug smirk. Then he saunters out of the room forcing Casey run after him so she would not be left behind.

**Next Day**

Casey wakes up to a screeching alarm clock. She bangs around till she finds it and stands up. Once she is dressed she heads downstairs. She is wary on the stairs looking for any Derek traps. A look of surprise comes upon her face when she realizes there are none. _What is up with him? _Casey wondered suspiciously.

With a shrug she walks into the kitchen for a big bowl of cereal before school starts.

When Casey arrived at school she could feel all the people's eyes on her. Casey ducked into a bathroom to check if there was anything wrong with her. When she looked in the mirror she did not see anything. So she shrugged it off and started to class. When she sat down she heard a few giggles and looked to see some people with their phones out staring at her. She spent the rest of the class trying to think of why they were laughing and came up with one answer… Derek!

When the bell rang Casey rushed out of the classroom looking Derek. However when she spotted him she was intercepted by Emily. Emily grabbed her by the hand and pulled her into the library. Emily did not say anything just typed in .com and that was all she needed to do.

**AN- Hey sorry about the cliffhanger but I need help with ideas for Casey's revenge so I'm sending a plea for ideas! Please? Thanks Luvs ya Caity-lyn!**


	3. how rude

**AN- Hey people! I love your reveiws so please keep reveiwing I like compliments but critisim is welcome just please give me some feedback!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own LWD duh!**

Chapter 3

Casey had never been angrier in her life. Her hands were gripped into tight fists with her finger nails digging into her skin. However Casey was so shocked she did not even notice that she was biting her lip and a trickle of blood was slowly oozing out of it.

Emily noticed the blood and went into emergency BFF mode. Emily shook Casey snapping her out of it for a minute. Then she led Casey to a chair to sit in while she went and got something to stop the bleeding. The whole time Casey just sat there in a daze wondering how in the world this was happening.

In the meantime Derek was the king of the halls getting nods and smiles from all he passed. When he reached his locker he found Sam standing there waiting for him. The smile wiped right off Derek's face when he saw the way Sam was looking at him.

"What?" Derek asked.

"You know that was not cool!" Sam replied hotly.

"I do not know what you are talking about," replied Derek trying to play dumb. All this earned him was a shake of the head.

"Dude you went over the line. I have not seen her all morning and some girls are saying that she may drop out."

"No way!" says a shocked Derek his haughty grin fading a little. Sam just shook his head disappointed and walked away.

Back in the library Casey is pacing back and forth contemplating what she should do next. So far she was coming up empty handed. All her thoughts were swirling around in her head making it impossible to come up with one coherent thought. So far all she knew was that Derek needed to be taught a lesson and she was the one who was going to teach it to him.

_**Casey's mind**_

_What matters most to Derek? Hockey! He looks really hot out there, wait focus! Okay how to get him, maybe I could take his hockey stuff! No way too immature. How about not go to his games! No he might think that is a reward. This is hard I am impressed Derek can think of so many pranks I can't even think of one!_

**Normal**

"Em," Casey said.

"Yeah?"

"We need a plan." Casey states simply. At this Emily nods and smiles. They did need a plan and they had to make sure it was a good one. Derek really did need a taste of his own medicine.

"Casey hurry it up! We are going to be late for the game!" yells Derek exasperated.

"That might just be the point Derek" Casey responds as she turns off the shower and steps out wrapping a towel around herself. After drying her hair she steps out of the bathroom only to fall on her butt. Derek was standing next to the sink brushing his teeth. "What are you doing in here?" screams Casey at the top of her lungs.

Derek noticing her attire snapped out his camera and took a picture. Casey would have tackled him if she were not in a towel but since she was all she did was scream MOM at the top of her lungs startling Derek so he slipped and ended up on the floor right next to her.

"Smooth princess now we will be late because now I have to go change!"

"You fell all by yourself," argues Casey stubbornly while secretly admiring the sculpted chest that the wet T shirt was now sticking to. Casey catches herself and shakes her head reminding herself of what a jerk he is.

Derek at the same time was reminding himself not to stare at the sculpted body sitting an arms distance away. He could not think of Casey like that. Yet he did those blue eyes and the dancer's body. Derek tells himself to stop it reminding himself that this was Casey the uptight teacher's pet. This was working until she leaned in closer to him. His heart beat was racing as those blue eyes stared into his seeming to see all the way to his soul. He was about to give into the temptation to KISS her when Nora burst into the bathroom Nora took one look at them sitting on the floor both sopping wet and Casey only in a towel and only says one word, "rooms!"

Casey stalked into her room with a grim look on her face pondering what had happened back there. She was so focused on interpreting that she did not pay attention to where she was going and walked right into her closed door. Derek snickered as he walked past her into his room. Casey just felt her cheeks flush as she got up and opened her door. As soon as she was in the clear she flung herself onto her bed with a sigh. Casey laid there staring at the ceiling until her eye lids became too heavy and finally she was asleep.

The next morning Derek wakes up to the sun shining into his room. He turns to look at the clock it read 4:05. He must have fallen asleep when Nora sent him to his room. Uh oh Derek had missed his hockey game. Derek jumped out of bed and ran downstairs to try and find someone hoping this was all a bad dream. However when he went downstairs he saw Casey and judging by the scowl on her face yesterday had not been a bad dream.

"Thanks a lot Derek!" she snaps at him looking really annoyed.

"What?" he asks puzzled he could not think of anything but the picture that she could be mad about and she did not even know about that yet.

"We are grounded for the next 2 weeks and if we sneak out it's doubled. This is your entire fault!"

"How? You are the one who got Nora involved!"

"Because you were in the bathroom while I was in the shower" Casey retorted.

"Technically not" Derek murmured under his breath. Casey must have heard him because she tossed her head and stalked out of the room towards the stairs.

**AN- you dont know what will happen next do you? Well pretty much me too. Ideas are welcome! Luv ya, Caity-Lyn**


	4. Author's Note sorry

**AN**

**Sorry everyone but I'm really stuck! I might just stop writing this one it's been like a month and I don't have ANYTHING. If you have any ideas please tell me but if I can't think of anything anytime soon this story will probably be ended.**

**Luv ya- Live Love Dasey**


End file.
